Many devices, including mechanical, electronic and computerized devices, may utilize various types of encoders for obtaining and collecting data about that device. For example, an optical encoder may consist of a light source that shines light onto a wheel which then reflects the light onto a sensor. Using this information, the rotation of the wheel may be determined.
In conventional optical encoders, the light source emits light at a fixed intensity. However, this approach limits the accuracy of the optical encoder. For example, if the light intensity is too high, the sensor may be saturated and phase information associated with the wheel may be lost. Likewise, if the signal is too low, the sensor may not have enough data to properly determine the position of the optical encoder.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.